gnhhfandomcom-20200214-history
THE DOCUMENT RBT - 0311
The RBT - 0311 is one of GNH document letter and also a robot documentation,he write the document on September 19 GE.5 (ECA) and ended on February 11 GE.5 ,This document detail the wrong decision of Gen. Tengu Jr. and the story of a disposed robot in the Planet Minami. The Document RBT - 0311 Subject: The Robot of Generalissimo Tengu Jr. where captured by Gen. Tengu Sr. and its disposal on planet minami. Date:September 19 51398571093 (Consist of 13 years to 1000 years) When Gen. Tengu Jr. (21 years old) built a robot to assassinate his father Gen. Tengu Sr. ,GNHH Secret Service was surprise from his plans, Quickly they informed the plan to Gen. Tengu Sr., The negotiation to search plan was made quickly to search the room of his son (On that time Gen. Tengu Jr. was on the conference) ,As the SFA begin the search Gen. Tengu obeyed immediately, they find the robot so quickly and jammed its control. Gen. Tengu Sr. was very sad for the plans of his own son then he asked Gnh for what he must do, Tengu sr. gave the memory of the robot that will assassinate him to Gnh, but before reaching his hand Gnh was surprised and shock but instead of being angry,- GNH gave a biblical word that will strong Gen. Tengu Sr., then Tengu said "I shall face the consequence". After 7 days GNH talk to Tengu Jr. while his father on the siege of Krossu (Operation R - Tortoise), GNH told a biblical word like Colossus 3:12-13 and others and Gnh ask why are these texts are in the christian scriptures. Tengu was surprised implying that Gnh knows the plan. Before GNH speak again Tengu cried quietly. Later on he speak, He said that when he was 7 years of age when his father was a fanatic USS soldier who known to be a convicted soldier who murdered many people including his brothers and her mother. When the GNHH invade the USS in Operation BlackGold Tower, They were captured. He and his father was interrogated by the GNHH Officials, When the officials was searching for their relatives including her mother he just replied a lie. After many years a USS Maniac Soldier became an Official GNHH General and still Tengu Jr. seems to had an idea that his father is evil and his father must pay from his crimes, His memory keeps flashing back when he see his mother murdered by his father ,but Tengu Jr. did not know that his father had already change and forgotten about the past, When Gnh understands well that Tengu Jr. was fighting for justice for her beloved mother,As the bible word had touch the heart of Tengu Jr. he apologized to Gnh and ,Gnh was pleased to Tengu Jr to apologize to his father in personal when he returned. A sad message was sent to the GNHH Central Headquarters to report the battle (Operation R - Tortoise) that Tengu Sr. assigned. While Gen. Tengu Jr. and Gnh waiting for the results. A sad message were heard and the message is Gen. Tengu Sr. Self-Administered sacrifice his life and killed on a battle from explosion. Gnh and Tengu Jr. was surprise, A surprise with sadness and agony, Mourning was filled the GNHH Nation to the lost, especially Gen. Tengu Jr. who was very guilt because he did not say apologize to his blood, to a family member, to his beloved Father. Gen. Tengu Jr. now General of Mechanized Soldier of the GNHH was sorrowed and still has a guilt from his father, He followed the tracks of his father and follow the biblical word from GNH. He fight the USS in 91 wars and battle's until he was tired. He was aged 92 when he commit Self-Administered sacrifice, the immortality leave his body and died on January 21 ECA. When the case of investigation of the explosion that killed Gen. Tengu Sr. is closed, Gnh remember the robot that was disposed on a planet called Minami. Gnh explored the planet to find the robot, He went in many places and finally found the information about the robot. The Robot was founded by a Farmer according to the farmer's nephew, The farmer had already died and the robot was disposed, The Nephew also said that the robot that was disposed was now a wrestler and was called Atom. Gnh himself investigate the planet and as he see in every news that the robot named Atom was one of the best fighter and the handler of the robot was a teenager name Max. He went to the place where max live, Gnh went to the house where the robot stays, Gnh then sees the max with a suspicion to Gnh, Gnh then said he was a specialist of the robot and he want to see the robot, when the man saw the robot he hug it and he explain max robot's life also he say that he came from outer space. Max has a feeling that the man(GNH) want to steal but GNH have to steal it because it is the GNHH Property.Max already had ridicule to the man but to belive that the robot was the property of the GNHH ,GNH got the robots memory that tengu jr. gave him and insert to the robot's head then the robot speak. Max and the GNH was surprise and then a man arrived was surprised when he heard Atom speak. When GNH was happy to get the robot back to GNHH from the planet, Max disagreed yet the father was agreed that he needed the robot so important and then in later days max agreed. When GNH going to a GNHH space shuttle he see max was lonely, saying goodbye to Atom GNH remember the life of Gen.Tengu jr. so GNH was happy to max, GNH then changed his mind and gave the robot to max as a gift of friendship and also GNH teach the robot of other bible words that will help max with his problems now GNH farewell from the max and the robot and while GNH is in the atmosphere of the planet he said on his mind "What a wonderful life with full of different feelings" and safely to the GNHHTT where he stays. GNHH Document RBT-0311 Status : Case Closed Date :Febuary 11 51398571095 Memorandum To: Gen. Tengu Jr. From : GNH and the SFA of the GNHH RBT-0311